La historia de Casiopea White
by Casiopea Elladora White
Summary: <html><head></head>Esta es su historia, esta es la historia donde una niña perdió muchas cosas y a la vez gano muchas.</html>


Casiopea White era una niña hermosa, de una de las familias mas puras de sangre, ricas y poderosas del mundo.

Nació el 26 de julio del 1980 en un día soleado de sus padres miraron al bebe les impresiono mucho que fuese metamorfomaga también le impresiono mucho sus ojos de un color azul eléctrico, la llamaron Casiopea Elladora Nymphadora White.

Ya había pasado tres años y Casiopea había crecido mucho, ahora era una hermosa niña de largos y ondulados cabellos rubios, unos únicos y hermosos ojos azul eléctrico, una nariz de botón y una pequeña boca.

Hoy era el día de su segundo cumpleaños y había venido toda la familia.

Todo el mundo estaba feliz de ver como los padres de la heredera White querían tanto a su hija.

Ya toda la familia estaba al completo y la madre había soltado a su hija y la había puesto en la silla para que cuando trajeran la tarta que habían hecho los elfos domésticos, su hija pudiese soplar las velas.

Cuando de repente hubo muchas explosiones y el hechizo protector desapareció.Todo el mundo saco sus varitas y cuando vieron a personas vestidas de negro comenzaron a echar hechizos

Todo el mundo estaba metido en un duelo, a si que la madre aprovechó eso para esconder a su hija que a hora estava muy confundida de ver a su familia así.

La madre le dijo:

-Cariño no te muevas de aquí entendido, voy a poner un hechizo en la puerta para que ellos no puedan entrar, no te escuchen y también voy a poner uno para que tu puedas ver a través de la puerta y cuando veas que no hay peligro salgas de acuerdo- Casiopea asintió su familia no le paraba de repetir que ella era muy lista para su edad así que tenia una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-De acuerdo mami, pero promete-me que volverás a buscarme- Dijo Dora levantando su dedo meñique para hacer la promesa y también estaba asustada de no volver a verla.

-De acuerdo- Dijo la madre pensando que quizá no pudiese cumplir la promesa y de repente angustiada y triste de no volver a ver a su hija. Salio de la habitación y comenzó a luchar.

A través de la puerta vio como torturaban, mataban y desmiembran a su familia.

Ella gritaba el nombre de su madre y de su padre oyendo como gritaban ya que les estaba dando un rayo rojo, no dabia que hacer comenzó a llorar y a golpear la puerta para poder salir y ayudar a su familia

Ya no quedaba nadie Cas vio como había brazos por algunos sitios, cabezas sin cuerpo y otras partes del cuerpo sueltas.

Vio como los mortifagos buscaban algo, pero parecía que no lo encontraban así que se fueron.

Cas comenzó a llorar sabiendo que no volvería a ver a su familia y que los últimos momentos de la vida de su familia se le quedarían grabados para siempre.

Así que lo único que pude hacer es salir de la habitación donde la había encerrado su madre y ir hacia donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de su madre arrodillarse y decir-le:

Me prometiste que me volverías ha buscar, lo prometiste- Y después se hecho a llorar hasta que hubieron unos sonidos extraños, como cuando habían aparecido esas personas vestidos de negro y con mascaras.

Así que se levanto, se seco las lagrimas y pensó que si eran los asesinos de su familia se vengaría de el sufrimiento que habían sufrido antes de le puso el pelo negro y los ojos violetas de tanto odio y dolor que sentía ahora mismo.

Así que espero hasta que aquellas personas llegaran.

Lo que no sabía la familia White era que Cas salia en una profecía junto a Harry Potter, diciendo que el niño que vivió necesitaría su ayuda para derrotar a Voldemort.

Pero que había sido borrada por Albus Dumbledore para la seguridad de la niña. Lo que no sabía Albus es que de alguna manera Voldemort se había enterado y había mandado a sus mortifago en busca de la niña, antes que el fuese a casa de los Potters

Lo que no había sabido la familia Night y muchas persona es que había una parte de la profecía que había sido borrada y en la que Casiopea salia. Voldemort antes de ir a casa de los Potter les dijo a los mortífago que localizaran y mataran a la niña.

Lo que decía en la profecía ademas de que Harry Potter tenia que destruir a Voldemort era que necesitaría ayuda de una niña pura sangre de increíbles poderes.

**_Es mi primera historia espero que os guste_**


End file.
